without you
by blue1128
Summary: princess bulma and prince vegeta were meant to save to thier world throught marrige but friza would do anything to keep them apart and marry bulma
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : **the beginning

2000 years ago planet vegeta was at war the blue sayains, the southern sayains fair in skin, green in eyes and blue hair to match there tail and the super sayains, the northern sayains , they had very tanned skin, brown sometimes black hair and black eyes. They got into a conflict when they found out that there fellow sayians were trying to take there land, they thought that the super sayains planned to kill their children and men and rape there women, and the super sayains thought the same of the blue sayains and without much thought they attacked and the war began

1995 years later

The wise queen of the blue sayains gave birth to a beautiful girl and strangely had tanned skin blue eyes as deep as the ocean and teal hair. the baby grew pu in to a fine little girl she was a trouble maker always playing tricks on the guards and always getting in to trouble.

one day she run in to the woods that surrounded the palace, she just electrocuted the guard that was assigned to make sure she didn't leave her room. She started running towards the river she love being there during the day the suns of vegeta made the place look magical. When she arrived at the river she saw a boy drinking from her river

" do you know that this river belongs to the royal family" she said with a smirk " you could be in prisoned for trespassing"

The boy looked up, and she suddenly gasped the boy was dressed in a royal blue body spandex, he had black hair and black eyes

" And who's going to tell them I was here, you don't make me laugh" his voice was deep and arrogant

" what are you doing here super sayain?" she asked with curiosity

" my parents are on business with your king and queen"

"How old are you and what's your name? " she asked with authority

"who are you to question me?" he asked with rage

" im bulma princess of the blue sayains the real question is who are YOU to question ME"

"prince vegeta of the super sayains"

" nice to meet you price vegeta" she said kindly as she bowed

"Likewise" he said as he bowed still amazed by her beauty


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :** questions

"but I don't get it aren't we at war what are you doing in my kingdom"

"We are but your mother and mine decided that it was time we stop the war so they called for a conference to decide what can be done"

"and how come I didn't know" she said with a frown

"I guess your not as important as me" he smirked

"jerk"

"freak"

"idiot"

"Your highness!" a guard called " princess bulma I was looking all over for you" he said as he walked over to us

" sorry that I worried you kakorrot , I was sick of being in my room then I ran Into vegeta and I got carried away"

"prince vegeta" he said as he bowed " nappa is looking for you, both of your parents want you in the throne room as soon as possible"

Bulma turned towards vegeta " we should go "

The guard known as kakorrot lead them towards the palace it was made of marble and ivory it stood at the foot of a valley that was covered in flowers as they made their way to the throne room vegeta noticed the portraits that covered the walls

" who are they" he asked

" my ancestors" the princess replied as they made there way to the end of the hall

There was a large door made of pure gold and crystal roses, The large door opened to reveal the queen and king of the southern saiyans

"MOM, DAD!" bluma said running towards her parents " why didn't you tell me we were going to have visitors" she wined as she hugged them

"sorry dear we didn't want to worry you " her mother sais as she stroke her hair

"your mother didn't want you to worry" the king laughed

"enough with this" king vegeta said " children we have some news to tell you, kakorrot, nappa you are excused"

Both men just bowed and left the room silently, bulma's parents sat on there thrones while vegeta's parents stood by them. Bulma left here parents to stand by the prince.

"vegeta, I don't think we were introduced I'm queen mariposa and this is my husband king john It's a delight to meet you"

"And you" the little boy replied formally

"son" king vegeta started " princess bulma, as you both know our kingdoms are at war"

" and we came here to see if we can put an end to this" vegeta's mother said

"so we have decided that the to of you will marry to unite our kingdoms" bulma's father stated

"WHAT!?" both kids said

"vegeta do not raise your voice, you're a royal" his mother said sternly

Vegeta just mumbled

"bluma darling please hear us out" her father tried to reason with her

"but father Im just 10 years old" she wined

" you to are to be married when you are 18 and he is 19 and that's final bulma your doing this for your people" the queen was just about ready to scream at her daughter

" yes mother" she said as she sulked

" what is it child is there some thing wrong with my vegeta?" queen ilen

" no your majesty, I'm just shocked, vegeta is very nice"

"nice, what part of me is nice girl" vegeta said with a smirk

"vegeta" his mother said

" good, now your engagement will announced at a ball that we are going to organize in two days time the both of you are excused"

Both children bowed and hurried out of the room

" I guess we should get to know each other" bulma said looking at him with question in her eyes but he said nothing they made there way to her room and his room that happened to be right next to her's, they finally reached her room and stopped at her door

" yes we do " he said quickly and gave her a peck on the lips then disappeared into his room and left her standing quite alone and her door wondering what was his thoughts behind his action the moved her hand to her lips and smiled then turned around and entered her room to go so bed, all she could think of was what would the future bring.


End file.
